Shadow Hidden Light
by Eve Frost
Summary: Serena gets slighted by the Inner Scouts, so she and the Outers go to the Gundamverse to start life anew. Serena does a total 180 in the short time after the incident with the Inners. *Chapter 1 Revised* *Author's Note* R/R : )
1. The Beginning

**Author Notes:** Here are some quick notes about the story. Serena, Hotaru, Duo, Wufei, Heero, & Quatre are 16; Amara, Michelle, & Trowa are 17; Trista is 18. This chapter has be revised and betaed. There are minor changes but nothing completely significant has changed.  
**Disclaimer:** Much to my chagrin, I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own the plot though.

**********

Serena raced away in tears from the Cherry Hill Temple where the rest of the Inner Scouts and Darien were. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 'That didn't just happen,' she was telling herself, 'but it had to have happened. I never, in my worst dreams, would have I dreamt this.' She kept on running towards the park. When she was finally there she collapsed on a bench and sobbed her heart out. Unknown to her, the Outers were taking a walk in the same park. They saw her weeping on a bench in the park and they ran over to see what was wrong with their princess, that was all except Trista, who already knew what had happened. She also knew what she was going to do.

"Serena, what's wrong," asked the sweet-faced little girl named Hotaru.

"Nothing, Hotaru," lied Serena wiping the tears from her now emotionless eyes.

"Moonface, we know that something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have been crying," said Amara.

"Amara, you're right. Something is wrong, really wrong," said Serena, "The Inners and Darien have decided that I'm too irresponsible and immature to be leader or Sailor Moon for that matter. Darien has dumped me for that -itch, Raye, and they think she could be a better leader that me, so I ran from her and them." Serena was becoming teary-eyed again.

"Oh, Serena," said Hotaru and Michelle both giving her a hug. Amara clenched her fist in rage at how they dare hurt the princess.

Trista finally spoke, "Amara, cool down you can't do anything. They have made their decision as have you. I can take you to another timeline," now talking to Serena, who was now listening with apt attention, a future that has been set in motion after Crystal Tokyo. I can take all of you there. Just be warned, there is a war going on at the moment though you can help. Not magically, of course, a human war. Since there will be no more enemies here till the Inners have to awake the Earth in the Thirtieth Century, you can go and Earth will be safe. Will you go?"

Serena pondered Trista's words then she questioned Trista, "What about that spore, Rini?"

"Rini was from a different timeline that got mixed with yours. She's your daughter in a different timeline. Nothing will happen to her."

Serena thought about it for three more seconds, then she answered, "I'll go, as long as you guys come with me and Earth is safe."

"We'll come," said the others simultaneously.

"Ok, everyone, hold hands," said Pluto as they were surrounded in light and sent to the Gates of Time. Pluto tapped the gates with her staff and it opened to a foggy road. They walked in and disappeared.

********

Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei had their guns out protecting Quatre as he hacked into the Oz base to launch the self-destruct system for the base and for the mobile dolls. Quatre finished and they raced toward the hanger for their gundams. Unexpectedly, they were stopped by Oz troops, and then a flash of bright light blinded the area, and five figures could be seen in the light. As the light dimmed, the five figures attacked the Oz soldiers. One threw a ball of pink light and sent some of the Oz soldiers flying into the wall knocking them out. Three others attacked the Oz soldiers by jumping them. The final one, with the weird hair do, took two and threw them against the wall and then she, they assumed from the figure's outfit, punched another, which landed with him in the wall, slumped against the other Oz soldiers.

The girl that threw the three guys into the wall turned around to face the Gundam pilots, "I take it you're the Gundam pilots and those," she says pointing to the knocked out soldiers, "were Oz soldiers?"

"Why should we answer your questions? You haven't told us who you are," said Duo.

"That's simple, I'm Rena Tsukino, the girl with aqua hair is Michelle Keioh, the girl with short sandy blonde hair is Amara Tenoh, the girl with short black-violet hair is Tara Tomoe, and the lady with the dark-green hair is Trista Meioh," said Rena as the others nodded their heads as each was introduced.

"So will you answer Rena's question? We were sent here to help you," asked Tara.

The platinum blonde boy answered, "Yes, we're the Gundam Pilots, I'm Quatre."

"Quatre, why'd you do that, we can't trust them," said Duo.

"You sound like Amara did when I first met her," said Tara.

"Duo, they've been sent here to help us, we should be hospitable," said Quatre.

"Here, let me help you decide. Either I can wake up these gentlemen here," Rena said pointing to the Oz soldiers, "or, you can take us with you in your gundams to wherever the heck you're going, got it," Rena finished with a cold smile on her face.

"Let's just take them; the base will blow up in two minutes," said Trowa as he walked toward the girls, "I'm Trowa, Trista would you like to come with me in Heavyarms?"

"Sure," they walked away.

"Well, I think Trowa has the right idea. I'm Duo, now who would like to go with me in Deathscythe?"

"I will," said Tara. They ran towards the hanger.

"Heero, Wufei, you guys have to take one of them too," said Quatre after he asked Michelle to come with him in Sandrock, which she agreed to.

"I won't have some weak woman in my Gundam," said Wufei.

"Whoever you are, do you want to join those Oz soldiers?" asked Rena coldly. She saw his answer on his face, then she said to Amara, "From what we know, there is only the Shenlong and Wing Gundam left, based on the others' identities. You take the Shenlong. I'm sure neither of these guys would mind us borrowing their gundams while they're blown to bits."

Amara turned to walk away when Wufei said in defeat and disgust, "I'm Wufei, I'll take you in Shenlong." They walked away. 

"Well, then you must be Heero. Come on, or I'll take your gundam myself."

"I should shoot you."

"Go ahead."

Heero raised his gun. He couldn't fire at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Come on," he said instead and they ran towards the hanger. They were in Wing Gundam and out of range a second before the base blew up.

********

Everybody was waiting in a field just out of range of the blast for Heero and Rena.

"I hope they made it," said Quatre worried about his friend and the other girl.

"So where ya from?" Duo asked Tara.

"Tokyo."

"Look, there's Wing Gundam," said Quatre as Heero's Gundam landed. The cockpit opened. Rena and Heero got out.

"Nice, it handles nicely," said Rena as she threw the keys. The Gundam boys jaws dropped. Heero had let someone else pilot the Wing Gundam.

"You piloted the Wing Gundam?" asked Duo in disbelief.

"Yes. Now to business, we need to get our, our being us girls', gundams." said Rena.

"You have gundams?" asked Trowa.

"Yes, we each have a gundam. Though different scientists made them," said Michelle.

"Like ours," said Quatre. Heero had went into his gundam at the beginning of the conversation, and he now came back out again.

His face was emotionless, like Rena's, when he spoke, "We have a new mission," the others looked at him expectantly, "we're to help the girls get their gundams. Dr. J has assigned partners." This really got their attention. "Trowa and Trista, Michelle and Quatre, Duo and Tara, Amara and Wufei, and Rena and I."

They climbed into each their respective gundams with partners in tow, and each, with safety in mind, went to a different base to launch into space.

********

Duo was watching space while Tara was sleeping in the back. They had safely gotten into space and now were headed to the L2 Colony where Duo was raised. He was trying to figure out how Tara had thrown that ball of pink light, when Tara tapped his shoulder.

"You look confused," stated Tara.

Duo wasn't good at being subtle, so he asked bluntly, "How did you throw the ball of pink light?"

"Nice question. I have telekinetic powers. I can move things with my mind, create balls of energy, and even heal people, which comes in handy during and after battles," answered Tara.

"Oh, cool! You look like something is plaguing you, penny for your thoughts?"

"Well..., I don't know if I should tell you..."

"We're supposed to be partners. Partners don't hide anything from each other."

"Well, just don't tell anyone. Rena's real name is Serenity. She used to be called Serena until somebody she loved from her past dumped her for her best friend. Now she's lost all of her feelings. If you've really looked at her eyes, you can see they're cold. They used to be so warm and friendly. Loving everybody even her enemies."

"I did notice she was acting like Heero." They looked out the window to look at the colony looming before them.

"Well, here we are."

********

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, Trista. Mobile Suit carriers weren't made for comfort," said Trowa.

"I know. I'm all right."

"You look as if you're missing something you usually have?"

"In a sense, I am."

"Maybe I can help."

"I don't think so."

"All right." 

They sat in a comfortable silence all the way to the place where Trista's gundam was being held.

********

"Do you mind if I play my violin?" asked Michelle.

"Not at all, Ms. Keioh," said Quatre.

"Do you play any instruments?" asked Michelle as she raised her violin.

"Actually, I play the violin also."

"Oh, do you play well?"

"Some people say so," he said modestly as she started playing.

Michelle played her music until they came within sight of the L4 colony.

"Well, you'd better get ready," said Quatre, "We're almost there."

********

"Injustice," mumbled Wufei as he stole a glance at Amara, "Weak women."

Amara turned towards him anger in her eyes, "I don't like this anymore than you do, so shutup."

"Don't tell me to shutup."

"Make me." At that Wufei humphed and turned away.

"Truce until after our mission," asked Amara.

"Truce."

"Isn't that the L5 colony?"

"Yeah." They prepared to land.

********

All that was heard in the cockpit of the space carrier for Wing was the click of buttons and the breathing of the two inside.

__________________________________________________________________

**AN-** Thank you for reading this. Reviews are quite welcome. 

_-Scarlette_


	2. The Darkglaive

Author Notes-Thank you sooooo much for the reviews I've gotten. Title is still undecided but I'm considering the titles people volunteered. I might as well tell you now, the next 3 or so chapters are going to be about the individual couples.   
  
Disclaimer:Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are mine, yes all mine and if you believed what I just wrote you're more of a fool than anybody I know.  
  
CH.2 The Darkglaive  
********  
Duo and Tara had sucessfully entered the colony without suspicion and were walking through the L2 colony when they happened upon a trio of Oz soldiers.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you a Gundam pilot?  
  
"Gundam Pilot? What's a gundam pilot?" asked Duo and Tara simultaneously.  
  
They turned and started to run.  
  
"Hey come back!" yelled one of the Oz soldiers.  
  
"Yeah, like we'd run into your waiting arms." said Tara sarcastically.  
  
Duo and Tara ran thru the alley ways of the colony till they finally lost the Oz soldiers. They stopped in front of a cofee shop to catch their breaths.  
  
"So, Tara, do you know where we're supposed to get your Gundam?" asked Duo breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, I think Rena said something about 3rd and Main." said Tara trying to recollect facts from the details Rena gave them before they left.   
  
"Ok, so let's go!" said Duo cheerfully as he started walking towards the said streets.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Tara said as she ran to catch him.  
  
********  
  
Duo and Tara stopped when they reached 3rd & Main only to find a large, non-discript ware house.  
  
"Think this is it , Duo?" asked Tara.  
  
"3rd & Main, and there's nothing on the other side of the street."  
  
"Ok then, lets go in."  
  
The duo walked into the front door of the warehouse. Inside there was a desk and on it a solitary   
note.  
  
"What's the note say?" asked Duo as Tara went up to retrieve it.  
  
"It says:  
  
07 & 02,  
  
Good job of finding this place. 07, your gundam is in the back of the ware house the key to the door into it is underneath the desk. Your gundam is named the Darkglaive. It's abilities are much like the Deathscythe's. Good luck, the details of your next mission are in Darkglaive.  
Dr.G"  
  
Then Tara gave the note to Duo and went to find the key taped underneath the desk.  
  
"How could you read this, it's in no known language."  
  
"It's written in ancient Hawaiian, as a girl it was fun to learn in different languages this was my favorite, barring Japanese and English. Here it is. Let's go!"  
  
The couple went into the backroom using the key to find only the Darkglaive. The Darkglaive looked alot like Deathscythe, but it had darker colors, different weapons, and it was a bit smaller. Tara opened up Darkglaive and jumped in. Inside was a message:  
  
07,   
  
Take the carrier truck, keys are in the truck, and take your gundam to the carrier with 02's gundam. Go to coordinates 16, 42 and wait for the other gundams there.  
  
G  
  
Hotaru called down to Duo, "We're supposed to take both of our gundams, go some place and wait."  
  
"Ok, so we use that carrier truck over there?'  
  
"Yeah the keys are in the truck."  
  
A couple of hours and a whole lot of curses later they were back in space with no hitch.  
  
"Well now we get to wait."  
  
Author Notes- Sorry if its short and if it sucks. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out because I'm moving to my Aunt and Uncle's house. If you guys could come up with titles or names for Trista, Amara, or Michelle's gundams I'd be eternally grateful. Remember feedback is welcome with open arms.  
-Scarlette 


	3. The Timelord

A.N.-Thank you Jack the Ripper for the name. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out but I just displaced myself and became a temporary citizen of Florida.  
  
Lawyer: Let's see, Scarlette, you have in your possession lint, a penny, and some books. Nope, no Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but you do have the plot. (I know sucky disclaimer but I was bored)  
  
The story . . .   
  
Ch.3 Timelord  
  
Trowa and Trista safely arrived in the remote village in the middle of nowhere.   
  
"Are you sure this is where your gundam is?" Trowa asked Trista as he took a look at their surroundings.  
  
"Positive, Rena told me as we were leaving." Trista said as an excuse for already knowing, "We're supposed to go to the large warehouse off of Main Street."  
  
The couple silently walked down the road afer concealing the carrier for Heavyarms in the nearby wilderness. Trowa and Trista found the warehouse quickly, used a key that Trista had, entered and discovered the gundam. It was almost a duplicate of Heavyarms except it was smaller and colored black, green, and magenta. It also had a staff in the shape of a key strapped to it's back.   
  
There was a desk in the room they had entered before going into the warehouse, Trista went back and picked up an envelope. The letter inside was written in ancient Lunarian. It read:  
  
08,  
  
Your next mission is encoded within your gundam. Your gundam is called Timelord. It has many of the same abilities as Heavyarms. Good luck.  
  
Dr.S  
  
Trowa picked up the letter to read and found he couldn't.  
  
"What does the letter say?" Trowa asked, assuming Trista could read the language.  
  
"That this gundam," gesturing toward Timelord, "Is named Timelord. It is similar to Heavyarms and encoded inside is our next mission."  
  
Trowa nodded silently and followed her back into the warehouse. Trista jumped into the cockpit of Timelord and read the following message:  
  
08,  
  
Take 03 and go to 40 km west of Brussels and destroy the small research base there. Then, precede to coordinates 16w, 42n on Earth. There you will meet the others and receive your next orders.  
  
S  
  
"40km west of Brussels, there is a base there; we have to destroy it." Trista said to Trowa as they loaded up Timelord to the carrier truck. Trowa nodded as they agreed to meet at a little village just west of Brussels in Belgium.  
  
********  
  
Two days later Trowa and Trista could be seen sitting and discussing how they would attack the small base. They finally agreed that they would come from the north and south and use the bullets to destroy the base.   
  
Timelord and Heavyarms silently flew to the base and landed. They started to fire and Leos came out and started to attack them.   
  
"Trowa, I'll take out the mobile suits you finish the base." Trista said. Trowa nodded his agreement in the vid window (A.N. I don't know what else to call it) and Trista lead the mobile suits away from the base and into a nearby clearing.   
  
Timelord started to glow magenta as its eyes lit up and Pluto's symbol started to glow on its forehead. Timelord then took its staff and swung it around. Inside Trista whispered "Timelord Dead Scream" and watched as the glowing ball of energy was released from the staff and expanded to cloak the enemy mobile suits causing them to explode.   
  
Meanwhile Trowa watched the base explode and saw in the background a brief explosion of magenta until a fire explosion took place of the magenta light. Shortly after the explosion Trowa saw Timelord come out of the forest and towards him. Then they silently walked back to their campsite loaded the gundams and were off to the designated coordinates. As they left only one question filled his mind; Did she cause the light?  
  
A.N. I need 5 reviews to upload the next chapter. :)  
  
-Scarlette 


	4. The Tsunami

A.N. Well, uh, Hi guys! I know I haven't exactly posted in a short (ducks as things are thrown at her) OK! long time, but I was just short of failing Algebra (Scarlette begins to grumble about how useless Algebra is) and so I couldn't write or my Aunt and Uncle would kill me. Anyways, my grades are better so I have time to write. I expect I should get the next chapter out sometime next week. Oh yeah! Tell me if you like the new title 'Shadow Hidden Light' or if I should change it, and if you don't get it, just ask. Well, I better get to the fic now!

_Crying is heard in the background. You see two people sitting down on a bench.  
You can see one of the people is Quatre Winner, the other is a raven-haired girl, the sobs are coming from her._  
Quatre: What's wrong, Scarlette?  
Scarlette: _Sniff, Sniff_ I, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!!!  
Quatre: It'll be all right...  
_PalaPala drops in_  
PalaPala: Pala Pala says here's the story!

**

Ch. 4 The Tsunami

**

Quatre and Michelle safely landed at Colony L4 and was met by the Maguanacs. They were led to Quatre's home, a three-story mansion in the center of the colony. When Quatre walked in the mansion accompanied by Michelle, the house staff began to applaude, their Mastre Quatre had come home. The staff held a small banquet in honor of his return, only the Maguanacs, Michelle, and, of course, Quatre attended.

After the banquet, Quatre took Michelle on a tour of his home. He showed her the galleries and libraries and halls. The tour ended in the music room. As they entered the music room, Michelle saw case after case of instruments.

"Wow, so many instruments!" Michelle said as she walked in the open door. Quare nodded and walked towards the center of the large, windowed room. There were two stands in the center. on each stand were violins of the same style and size. Quatre picked one up and turned toward Michelle.

"Would you like to play together?" he asked shyly, staring at the instrument and shifting from foot to foot.

Michelle walked toward him and picked up the twin violin and looked at him, "I'd love to."

Michelle started to play and Quatre soon joined her. They played together and it soon began to feel like time had stopped for them. Then, a knock was heard at the large oak door. They stopped.

"Come in," Quatre said with a frown on his face, he was upset their playing had been disturbed.

A maid entered carrying an envelope on a silver platter. "Master Quatre, a letter has come for you. The deliverer said it was important."

Quatre set the viloin down and picked up the envelope. Inscribed on the front of the envelope were both Quatre's and Michelle's names. He walked back towards Michelle and opened the letter.

_04 & 09,_

Enclosed in the envelope are two concert tickets for a concert tonight. At the concert you will recieve further instruction on the whereabouts on Gundam 09. Have fun.

Instructor H

"It seems we're going to a concert, but I have nothing to wear." said Michelle in slight surprise.

"Oh, no problem. You can wear one of my sisters' clothes. I'm sure one of them is the same size as you." Quatre said as they put down the instruments and walked out of the music room. Quatre looked at the tickets and found they had two hours until the concert started. Quatre led Michelle into one of the wardrobe rooms and left her there to find an outfit, Quatre went to his own room to change.

* * * *

An hour later Quatre was standing nervously in front of the room he had left Michelle in earlier. He knocked at the door, hoping Michelle was ready. The door opened to a stunningly beautiful Michelle.

Michelle was dressed in a sleeveless, ankle length, sea green, sparkly dress that had a mock turtleneck. Sewn into the collar were pearls. She had matching shoulder length gloves, with pearls sewn into the top edges of them. Her hair was in a bun and held up by matching pearl clips. Her high-heeled sandals were the same color as her dress and had pearl straps.

Quatre stood speechless. Michelle was the vision of beauty caught in an ethereal oceanic light.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking at him uncertainly. Then she said quickly, "Does this look bad it would only take me a minute..."

Quatre snapped out of his daze interuppted, "No, no, you're beautiful." He held uot his arm and Michelle graciously took it. They then went down stairs and into the waiting limo that would take them to the concert hall. They would be seeing the famous Michiru Keioh perfrom.

* * * *

They entered the hall and went to their seats in the balcony. They watched Michiru play until the intermission, then somebody approached the couple.

"Mister, Miss, this note and package are for you." the young usher said. He handed the note to Michelle.

"Thank you." said Michelle as she opened the note. Quatre took the package and the usher left.

_04 & 09,_

I hope you have liked the concert so far. I'm afraid you won't be able to see the rest of it. In the packageis a change of clothes for the both of you. 04 must show 09 the way to the door marked on the map, then 09 will open the door with a password that is on the map. 09 will get the Gundam, Tsunami, and so as not to raise suspicion, 04 will go home as planned. The gundam Tsunami is like Sandrock though a little smaller and different colors. You will find your next instructions encoded within the gundam. Good luck.

Instructor S

Michelle took the package from Quatre and gave him the note. Michelle opened the package to find black dress slacks, a black blouse, black boots, and an usher's outfit. While Michelle was looking at the contents of the box, Quatre tried to read the note.

"What is this written in?" Quatre asked intrigued.

Absentmidedly Michelle answered, "Atlantisian dialect of ancient Greek." 

"What? Where'd you learn that?" Quatre asked surprised.

"Nowhere, nevermind. We have a mission to complete," Michelle said with a smile, "And unless you want to change here, together, I suggest we go the restrooms to change."

At this Quatre began to blush and he took the usher's outfit and keys that went with it. Michelle gave him a knapsack, that had been in the box, to put his clothes in. They walked out of the balcony and to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, they both came out dressed in their new outfits. They had one of the Maguanacs that had come with them take their old clothes. Quatre and Michelle took the map and followed it until the reached the alarmed door. Michelle entered the password and the door opened. They went down the corridor and into a big room, standing in the middle was the Tsunami.

The Tsunami was a carbon copy of Sandrock except it was colored in hues of blues and greens and it was a bit smaller. Michelle quickly ran towards it. Inside thier next instructions were waiting.

_09,_

You are to wait on Colony L4 until you get contact with another gundam pilot. 09 will you, while you are here, take out any OZ soldiers on CL4 (A.N. I'm gonna abreviate the colonies for now on.)_? If you accept the mission, return a blank message after you read this. If you refuse this mission, we will need to find a new outer space base for the gundams. Transport Tsunami to the Winner mansion._

Instructor H

Michelle the jumped out of Tsunami and told Quatre their instructions.

"Quatre, you go back out the way we came. I'll meet you at your house."

"But what about getting Tsunami out of here?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Tsunami."

Quatre looked at her with worry, but he did as she asked. Quatre walked out of the large storage room. Michelle waited until she could no longer hear footsteps and that the doors had closed. Then she yelled "Neptune Power!" and transported herself and Tsunami to an empty hanger at Quatre's mansion. Michelle went upstairs and into her bedroom. Quatre came home and they said good night and went to sleep. Michelle woke early and bean her plans to make CL4 completely OZ-less.

A.N. I know their was some OOC-ness on Michelle's part. I had to make her the nervous maiden or it wouldn't have worked. Sorry Michiru/Michelle fans if I offended. I'm also sorry if the ending sucked, but I was running out of ideas. Oh yeah, I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter. Oh yeah, check out my [site (http://www.geocities.com/evefrost76).][1]

-_Scarlette_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/evefrost76



	5. The Windspirit

** Shadow Hidden Light**

  


Ch.5 Windspirit

Author Notes: Hi guys! I'm back! Ok, I know you've been waiting for this chapter and I thank you for waiting this long. I'm really bad at doing things when I should, you could call me lazy. Um, I've never thought about when this happens so just place it anywhere before ep. 20 when Quatre's pop kills himself or just totally out of the whole timestream. Anyways, I know you'll be wanting to get to the chapter so here it is:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon just Yu, Wu, Nikki, and the plot.**

**Windspirit**  


Shenlong made it safely to the L5 Colony, though not without incident. Amara had to land Shenlong because Wufei wasn't up to it (Wufei was knocked unconcious after something he said upset Amara). When Wufei woke up he was greeted by his old Master. Master Long lead them to the main building for them to rest.

"Ni hao ma?" asked Master Long.

"Wo henhao, Xiexie ni." replied Wufei.

"Good," replied Master Long, "Who is your friend?"

"Amara, this is Master Long. Master Long, Amara." said Wufei reluctently.

"Nice to meet you Miss Amara, what brings you two here?"

"Well, Master Long, we're looking for something actually." Amara answered.

"Oh, perhaps I could help you two find what your looking for?"

Amara was interupted from replying by a knock on the door. There was a young boy there with an envelope in his hand.

"Master Long, this is an envelope for the guests." said the boy as soon as he got permission to speak. He approached Wufei giving him the envelope, assuming he was the less dangerous of the two.

"Thank you, you may go now." said Master Long as Wufei opened the envelope.

"What is this? I can't read a word it says." said Wufei as he threw the letter towards Amara.

Amara took the letter and read it silently.

_10 & 05,_

_You are to go to the big martial arts tournament this weekend. A contact there will tell you the whereabouts of the Gundam 10, Windspirit. You will know her because she will greet you with "Verdui, su'aco c'nros lueth tagnik'zur." Further instructions are placed in 10's Gundam. Windspirit looks like Shenlong and has many of the same abilities. _

Master O

"Master Long, is there a martial arts tournament this weekend?" asked Amara.

"Why yes, would you two like to go?"

"Yes, thank you." Amara answered for the both of them. 

"You may sit with me at the tournament." Just then there was a knock on the door and then it opened. The boy from before was standing in the door.

"Master Long, your presence is required in the training room." The boy bowed and left.

"Oh, well." Master Long got up and followed the boy. Wufei turned to Amara with a scowl on his face.

"What does the note say and why do you want to go to the martial arts tournament, and anyways we can't we have a mission to complete."

"Will you shut up, baka! We're supposed to go to the martial arts tournament it's part of our orders."

"I'm not a baka, onna!"

"If it walks like a duck, looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it must be a duck!" Master Long walked in just as Wufei was about to retort. Amara smirked. Two boys followed Master Long into the room.

"These boys will show you to your rooms for the evening. Yu, Wu."

"Shi, Xiansheng." Yu and Wu said simutanously, then they turned towards the door as to leave.

"The boys will come for you at dinner." said Master Long and he walked out the door.

"Follow us," said one of the boys, Amara nor Wufei could discern which, for the boys were twins.

The boys took them from the main building to the living quarters and showed them their rooms. 

The walk to the living quarters took them outside the buildings. 

"Wow, it looks so real, almost like Earth." said Amara in slight surprise.

Wufei nodded his agreement then said, "Until you look at the sky."

Amara looked skyward and saw the grey metal that held the colony together, then she made a disgusted face, "That spoils everything, how can people live here without the seeing the sky and feeling the wind."

Wufei answered wryly, "They don't know any better, most people here have never left the colony."

Then they entered the living quarters.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning at 5 in the morning(A.N. A most ungodly hour), Amara and Wufei woke up and went down to spar. 

"What are you doing here?" sneered Wufei when he saw Amara enter the training room.

"Sparring. It's what most people do in a training room. Do you want me to show you?" 

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "I challange you to a spar, weak onna." he spat.

Amara looked at him cooly, "I accept." They both walked toward the center of the room and got into position. They both nodded and went at each other (to put it bluntly). They sparred for the better part of a half hour (A.N. In comparison of sparring for the worst part of a half hour). Then, Amara, using her speed and agility, gained the upper hand and defeated the young dragon. Little did they know they had gained an audience, for they were very wrapped up in their fight-er sparring. Finished, with Wufei on the ground and Amara pinning him to the ground, they looked up hearing cheers and boos from the rather large crowd. Then they saw Master Long parting the crowd and approaching the spent couple.(A.N. Remember they were sparring nothing else! Nasty-minded people.) 

"Well, that was quite a match, almost beats seeing the tournament today." said a grinning Master Long, "Why don't you two clean up then meet me down in the lobby to go to the tournament."

Wufei and Amara nodded, then got up and went to their respective rooms.

In front of their rooms(they were next to each other), Wufei stopped, turned towards Amara, and bowed.

"You won fairly, you are not weak." Wufei said then walked into his room, leaving a slightly stunned Amara in front of her door. Then shaking her head Amara walked into her room.

*~*~*~*~*

Twenty five minutes later, Amara, Wufei, and Master Long were at the tournament. Master Long went to sit down, while Amara and Wufei walked around hoping to gain their contact's attention. A couple of minutes later, a young American girl, about 10 years old, approached them.

"Verdui, su'aco c'nros lueth tagnik'zur," the girl said and smiled.

"Hello, you must be our contact."

"Yes, Miss Su'aco C'nros, my name is... Nikki."

"Our contact is a weak little girl!"

Nikki made a face at him and stepped on his foot and hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Why you...! When I get my hands on you..."

Nikki ran behind Amara and hid, "Miss Su'aco, I don't want him to get his hands on me."

"Wufei, she has the information we need." said Amara with a smile. This calmed Wufei down enough to stop chasing Nikki, but it didn't stop the glare she was getting.

"Okay, dosst Gundam zhah pholor l'satelite orbits nindol colony. Dosst huthin orders phuul wun dosst gundam. Kyori das gajak." Nikki finished what she was saying and dissapeared into the crowd.

"What on Earth did she say?" said Wufei who was a little upset at not knowing what was said.

"We have to get to the satelite that orbits this colony that's where Windspirit is." Amara said as she turned towards the door, "Meet me out front. Go tell Master Long we have to leave, something came up."

Twenty minutes later, Wufei met Amara outside the building where the tournament was held. Amara was in a Navy Blue 2000 Corvette Convertible accented in gold with leather interior, fully loaded, all the extras, a total classic. Wufei nearly dropped his jaw in amazement. 'Where in space did she get that thing?' he thought.

"Hop in." Amara commanded. Wufei got in the car and barely a second after he buckled his seatbelt (A.N. "A must whenever you get in a car you have to buckle your seatbelt" "Quatre, you're in the wrong chapter you're not supposed to be here." "But Scarlette..." "No buts. Leave. Charries! They never listen! Sorry, you can go back to reading. :) ") Amara sped away towards the carrier carrying Shenlong. 

When they got there, Amara loaded the car into the carrier (A.N. It was her prize and joy, you don't think she just left it in the past do you? She put it in her space pocket and don't ask how it got in there it just did.) and got in the carrier and lifted off from CL5. They located the satelite and touched down. 

On the satelite was a single warehouse, though it was quite big. Inside they found the Windspirit, one could call it a piece of art for it was painted in blues and gold. Amara ran up to it and entered the cockpit to recieve their next orders.

_10,_

You and 05 are to go to CL4 and seek out 09 & 04. There you will remain until you get further instructions. The 05's carrier should be able to hold both gundams. 

Master 0

Amara jumped out and helped load Windspirit onto the carrier.

Wufei asked "Where are we going?" as they entered the carrier's cockpit to leave.

"Colony L4."

"What was the note written in and what did the weak girl speak?" asked Wufei, now that he had time to ask since they were on their way to their destination.

Amara smiled, "Drow."

A.N. Hey guys! How'd you like it? Ok, I'd like to thank the following people:

Blazer001, Jarena, Dusk Mirage, Lisa, Stargazer, Death Firefly, Blitz, Dragon, Samatha, Hotaru Maxwell, Cher_Chan, fire_tiger, Aquarius, Saturnian Blonde, Dark Star, crystal, Allie, Destiny Goddess, Princess Raye Fire, firefly,VampMari, Silver Phenix, Selene110, Rebecca T., Nick190843, and all the other people who reviewed the previous chapters. Destiny Goddess, 'Shadow Hidden Light' basically explains Serena position in the story. Sere-chan is a great light and the wrongs that have been done to her are shadows that hide the light from other people. Get it? Well if not e-mail me and I'll try to explain better.

Ni hao ma?=How are you?   
Wo henhao, Xiexie ni.=I'm fine, thank you.   
Verdui, su'aco c'nros lueth tagnik'zur.=Hello, wind witch and dragon.  
Kyori da gajak.=See you later.  
Shu, Xienxang.=Yes, mister. Everything else you get the gist of. If you want an exact translation the e-mail me and I'll tell you what everything says.

I promise on my mother's gray hair I'll get the next one out sooner all I need is 6 reviews to get the next one out. But I promise it'll be out by or on my birthday 8-6. Feel free to send any birthday cards [here.][1] Remember the little box down there is for something, so _please_ review. Ja ne til next time!

**_~Scarlette_**

   [1]: mailto:scarlett_lamour@hotmail.com



	6. The Silent Wraith

**Shadow Hidden Light**  
Silent Wraith

A.N. See! I promised I'd get this out soon! Well, this is what you have all been waiting for! Heero and Rena's chapter! Ummm, I think I'll let you all read it now. Now for the disclaimer.

"What, what am I doing here?" said a startled Satine from the Moulin Rouge.

Scarlette walks up to her, "Lady, get a grip, you're supposed to say these lines, then off you go back to Christian k? And don't hurt yourself I'm just borrowing you."

"Well, okay. Here I go:  
The author, Scarlette L'Amour, proclaims she owns neither the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters but that she is using them for her own and your entertainment. She does warn you, though, that she owns the club 'Moonshot' in this fic and herself, who makes a cameo, and the plot. Any who would like to borrow any of the three may [email][1] her and ask to borrow them. Have fun and enjoy the story.  
May I leave now?" Turning towards the author.

"Yes, go." ::sighs:: "Enjoy the fic." Scarlette walks off the stage.

***~***

The carrier that Zero One, Heero, and Rena were on quietly made its way to CL1. After carefully docking, they made their way into the colony. The instructions that the duo had were that they were to go to the club 'Moonshot' at midnight and blend in until a contact would tell them the exact whereabouts of Gundam 06. The couple signed into a hotel and went shopping for something to wear much to both of their distaste, Heero just didn't like shopping and it brought up to many memories for Rena. At 11:30 the couple made their way to the club.

They entered the club with fake IDs and made their way to a table. The walls were psychedelic, painted with many colors, and were decorated with many misshapen mirrors. The many lights, lasers, and other effects gave the club a surreal look. Painted on the dance floor was one big black and white spiral. Unbelievably, there were tv's on the ceiling and the loud music was deafening. The tables in turn had spirals on them and the bar actually spinned. 

Heero got them both drinks and they waited til midnight in silence. Rena was dressed in a silver backless halter top and black leather pants, her hair done in a braid that reached the floor. Heero had on a black leather vest and black leather pants. Both avoided any invitations to dance with glares that kept even most people away from their table. At midnight, a girl came up to their table.

"Hello, Rena, Heero. My name is Scarlette and I'll be your contact today," The black-haired girl smiled. She had blue eyes and a silver umm...minidress on. Then in Lunarian, "Rena, your gundam is the Silent Wraith. It has many of the same abilities and looks as Zero One. It is stored in a warehouse on the corner of 8th and 6th. The password to enter the warehouse is 'new things'. You must not let anyone see your gundam or Zero One and live (Sounds familiar huh?). Your next orders are in your gundam awaiting you." Then in English, "Have fun and good luck." Scarlette then turned towards the dance floor and disappeared.

Heero scowled and looked at Rena. Rena still had on her impassive facade but inside she was whirling, the girl, Scarlette, knew Lunarian and Rena herself had understood it!

"What did the girl say?" asked Heero in, of course, monotone as they walked out of the club. (A.N. By the way, Rena and Heero talk in monotone unless otherwise noted k? K.)

"We are to go to the corner of 8th and 6th and get my gundam Silent Wraith." Rena replied as they got in the silver convertible that they had rented.

Heero drove until they reached their destination. They both got out and Rena typed the password into the keyless entry pad. The door unlocked and Rena opened the door and walked in. The warehouse was rather large and windowless. Inside was Silent Wraith. 

Silent Wraith was painted in silvers and greys and black. There was a silver crescent moon on the forehead of the machine and in the little circle. Rena walked up to it and then entered the cockpit. Inside a message was waiting.

_06,  
Go to the satellite X-86201 and destroy the mobile suit factory there controlled by Oz.  
Accept or Deny  
J_

Rena pushed the little button that said Accept and jumped out of Wraith.

"We have a mission."

They loaded Wraith onto the carrier truck and went to where Wing's carrier was. Silently and inconspicuously, the loaded Wraith on to the space carrier. After returning to the hotel, they went to sleep, planning on leaving the next day.

***~***

The next morning they signed out of the hotel and left CL1 to go to the satellite. When they were close enough to the satellite they exited the carrier in Wing and Wraith and went to destroy the factory. 

As they approached the factory, mobile suits came and attacked them. Wraith and Wing took out their buster rifles and shot the coming MS until they were too close then Wraith took out her beam saber and started slashing the Mobile Suits that were coming at her. Wing went to the satellite and blew up the factory. While Wing was busy with the factory, Wraith took saber, whispered "Moon Beam Destroy", and sweeped her saber killing all of the MS but a few. Wraith watched as the factory blew up and Wing destroyed the last MS. There were no survivors left from or on satellite X-86201 and no witnesses to the battle. 'One time I would have been appalled by this,' Wraith thought as she followed Wing to their carrier, 'Now this doesn't faze me at all.'

They loaded Wing and Wraith to the carrier and sent a message to Dr. J saying they had finished their mission. The reply came with their orders.

_01 & 06,  
Good, you are to go to the Sank Kingdom and protect Relena Peacecraft. Someone might make an attempt at her life, now.  
J_

Despite all his self-control, Heero's eyes widened a millimeter. 'I have to protect the psycho stalker b*tch.' thought Heero. Heero inwardly groaned and turned to glare at the screen.

Rena watched in masked amusement at her fellow 'Perfect Soldier's reaction. 'The girl must be bad if he is showing any emotion.' she thought, this worried her a little. Rena smirked and turned towards Heero.

"We are going to Earth." Rena said, more a statement than a question.

Heero nodded and turned towards the controls. He set a course for the Sank Kingdom and then turned back towards Rena.

"You can go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we reach the atmosphere of Earth." Heero said. Rena nodded in reply and went to the only cabin there was and went to sleep. Heero turned back to gaze at the stars and the Earth in front of him. 

'So beautiful, why did I let her go to sleep? I wouldn't have done that for any of the other pilots. She did look a little tired. I wonder why she is so cold, she looks like she should have light in her eyes instead of that emotionless look like mine. Her friends looked at her sadly, like that wasn't how they normally saw her that way. Why am I worrying about that anyway? She's only a partner I'll soon be rid of. I wish I wouldn't, she's beautiful. What! Where did that slip in? I must be getting soft, first I didn't kill Relena, and now I think my partner is beautiful. I should pay attention to what I'm doing.' Heero turned towards the controls and laid back and watched the stars.

***~***

The entered the atmosphere and landed in the Sank wilderness. Rena found a car(A.N. Wow! a car in the middle of the Sank wilderness! Actually, she pulled it out of her space pocket. Yeah, I know unbelievable but they needed car.) a silver 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse that had all the goodies. They had conveniently landed on a dirt road that lead to the main road. They headed into the capital of the Sank Kingdom and to the palace. 

They went to the palace and asked to speak to Lt. Noin. 

"Heero! What are you doing here and who is this?" asked Lt. Noin as she walked up to them.

Rena answered, "My name is Rena Lune. We are here on a mission. We have come to protect Princess Relena. "

"Oh, well come in I'm sure Miss Relena will want to see Heero and meet you."

Lt. Noin led them up to the palace, up the stairs, and into Relena's office. Heero couldn't help but falter at the thought of going into her office, fortunately, Rena went in before him and didn't see him falter. Heero stepped in the office...

"HEERO! What are you doing here?! Have you come to see me?!" Relena said in a rush of breath.

Rena was somewhat stunned at Relena's outburst. Then she answered the girl, "Miss Peacecraft..." Rena was interrupted by Relena correcting her, "Just call me Relena." 

"Like I said, Miss Peacecraft," at this Relena frowned, "We are here to protect you from any attempts of assassination that some might try. My name is Rena Lune and I am Heero's partner. Now may I see what you have done for security."

After Rena's explanation Relana's frown deepened. "I have no security and I need none," At this Lt. Noin began to protest, Relena turned towards her, "No, Miss Noin, I will not have anybody risking their life to protect mine. End of discussion."

At this Rena began to get annoyed, "Relena! You may think you're invincible but you're not. The people who _will_ protect you are soldiers and they wouldn't have become soldiers unless they were willing to give up their lives. Don't be selfish, the people need you to attain peace. If you get yourself killed by this foolish action, you are _yourself_ killing hundreds of people."

Relena looked stunned but then she found her resolve, "I will agree to this only if the people who protect me volunteer." 

Rena nodded and turned to Heero and Noin, "Let's start now."

Heero, Rena, and Lt. Noin walked out of the room leaving a slightly stunned Relena. 

***~***

A.N. Hey! So how'd you like it? Remember review and tell me. The next chapter will be out on August 7. Everybody that [sends][2] me a b-day card by my b-day Aug. 6 will get the next chapter out a day sooner then everybody else! I know blackmail but if it works it works!

I'd like to thank sailor lilith, Dragon, Selene110, Li-chan, cherry blossoms little wolf2, JACHAN, Anime Princess, Silver Crescent Moon, & Vamp Mari for their reviews. Sailor lilith, Drow is a language that, I'm assuming, some people made up, I don't know, actually, too much about the Drow or it's language, sorry.

_**~Scarlette **_

   [1]: mailto:scarlett_lamour@hotmail.com
   [2]: scarlett_lamour@hotmail.com



	7. Desperation

**Shadow Hidden Light**  
_Desperation_

Author's Note: Hey all! Because of FF.net's outage, I couldn't post it when I said I would, and then I got _really_ distracted. I'm _really really really_ sorry. Anyways, I had a great birthday and I got a really cool stereo (that you can't have). Well I suppose you want to get to the chapter so here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any of their affiliates. Don't sue me because I don't have anything except my new stereo and you're not getting that.**

******Desperation******

The space carrier landed and Tara and Duo got out. About thirty feet away, there was small five-room cabin. On the porch of the cabin was a bench swing and two rocking chairs. Tara and Duo approached the cabin, as the door was slightly ajar. Inside, they found Trista and Trowa talking on the sofa.

"Oh! Hello, Tara, Duo," said a surprised Trista as the couple walked in, "I hope you had no complications getting your Gundam?"

Tara smiled, "No serious ones, though, heaven forbid, Duo may be a little bit smarter, if nothing else."

Duo was about to say something but was interrupted by a beeping. A screen came down in front of them and a voice could be heard.

"Welcome pilots. This place is called 'Desperation' because the locals say you must be desperate for a place to live to live here. This means you will get no unwanted visits. There are two bedrooms with two beds in each. It is up to you to figure who sleeps where and with whom."

"But what about the others?" asked someone.

"Pilots 01, 04, 05, 06, 09, and 10 will not be joining you. 04,05, 09, and 10 are stationed on the colonies while 01 and 06 are on a mission in the Sank Kingdom.

"03 and 08, you are both best at infiltration. We have assignments for each of you to retrieve information regarding OZ and its supporters from its bases. Do you accept these missions or do you deny them?"

Trowa and Trista looked towards each other. They searched each other's eyes to see the other's answer. They answered simultaneously.

"We accept."

"We were hoping you would say that. In the first bedroom is a magenta laptop and a hunter green laptop. Each contain mission specifics. The way you go about getting the information from the bases is up to you as long as you are as inconspicuous as possible."

Trowa and Trista both got up and went to see what their missions were.

"02 and 07, you are both seem to be best at destruction. On the screen before you, you will see different OZ bases, should you choose to accept, it will be your mission to destroy these bases and everything on or in them. Do you accept?"

Tara cocked her head to one side, then nodded, "I am the Soldier of Destruction and Silence, I cannot deny my nature."

Duo grinned and said, "I am the God of Death, gotta do my job."

The screen in front of them flashed and the first of many OZ bases they had to destroy came up. They were told all they needed to know when Trowa and Trista rejoined them.

"You each have a week to finish your first missions. We will contact you at the end of the week. We will know if any unexpected complications pop up and we will notify you. Good day and good luck."

And (if you hadn't guessed by now) the Doctors' voices went away. The screen in front of them disappeared and everything was as they first saw it. 

"Well, that was fun," Tara said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Trista smiled and said "Tara, you and I will take the first bedroom and Duo and Trowa took the second." They were all quite tired and went to their respective beds and went to sleep.

********

Tara was the first one to wake the next morning. She got up and made breakfast for everybody. Trista and Trowa joined her shortly after she awoke. After they had finished eating, they resolved to wake Duo up. Tara volunteered, as she was his partner. Tara went into the room that Duo and Trowa shared with a cup of ice water.

"Duo!"

"What? What? Aaah!" Splash.

"What the...! Why'd you have to do that?! Tara?!"

Tara giggled and left the room saying, "If you want breakfast come now, or I'm giving it to the ducks."

"WHAT?! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Duo ran into the kitchen and wolfed down what was left of breakfast. Tara, Trowa, and Trista were in the living room discussing what they were doing that day. Trowa and Trista were starting their missions, as were Tara and Duo. 

Outside, there was a jeep for Trowa and Trista to use. Trowa and Trista got what they needed and left. Duo and Tara went to their space carrier and unloaded Glaive and Scythe. They flew their Gundams to the two different bases they each had to destroy. 

Glaive got to 'her' base first. The base was about fifty miles from Desperation and easy to reach. The base was small and would be easy to destroy. Tara took Glaive to the edge of the wood that surrounded the base. She raised her beam glaive and turned it horizontal as she whispered "Glaive Beam Destruction." A beam of violet black power washed over the base and in a silent scream, the base crumbled. There was no signs of life in the area that had once been a bustling military base, but there wouldn't be. Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, knew how to do her job and she always did it well.

********

Duo reached the base he was to destroy and jumped out of his suit. The base was the same size as the one Tara had destroyed. Duo crept around and in the base planting bombs. After he was finished with that, he escaped to his Gundam and hit the button that detonated the bombs in the base blowing it and its contents to dust. Duo grinned, "The God of Death strikes again."

********

Trowa, dressed in an OZ uniform he confiscated from an officer, made his way to the control room. Inside he took a disc and downloaded everything off the computer. After he was done he made his way outside and stole a jeep. Trowa left the base, satisfied with his spoils, and made his way back to Desperation.

********

Trista used her powers to transform into an OZ Lt. and made her way into the OZ base where she was to get the information she needed. Unquestioned, Trista went to the control room and downloaded the bases hard drive onto a disk. She left the base and got into her jeep then went back to Desperation.

********

The four made it back at roughly the same time. They had dinner and were left to do what they wanted. Tara and Duo played chess while Trowa played his flute outside. Trista was in the room she and Tara shared going over the information Trowa and she had gotten on her laptop.

Tara had won for the eight time when Trista yelled out to them.

"Guys, come here!"

They all ran to Trista to see what she wanted.

On the screen of Trista's laptop was a picture of a girl. The girl had blackish blue-gray hair and blue-gray eyes. Her fair skin stood out against her waist-length wavy hair. 

"Do any of you know who Tempest Dracon(pronounced Dray-con) is?"

__________________________________________________________________________

A.N. So how'd you like it? Well, tell me in that little box down there! Anyways, I started school and I broke my promise so I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. Oh, and I need at least 8 reviews before I post the next.

Remember review! Oh yeah, if you want to be put on a list on a list that I'll send you to tell you when I post the next chapter put your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to the list.

**_~Scarlette_**


	8. Satisfaction

**Shadow Hidden Light**  
_Satisfaction_

**Author Notes:**Hello. ::laughs nervously:: Long time, no see. ::smiles:: Um, if I say I'm _really, really, really, really, really_ sorry will you forgive me? I got bored with this and I had writers block so, yeah. Um, the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter. I just couldn't think of something to title it. I lost my original plot outline for this so the story might be in limbo for awhile while I try to figure out what exactly is going on. Anyways, I'll let you get onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or any of their affiliates. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from it.**

****Satisfaction****

The space carrier docked on CL4 and its occupants got out. 

"Wufei, if you don't shut up, I'll paint your precious "Nataku" pink and put a skirt on it!"

Wufei's eyes widened at the horrendous image Amara's words produced. In front of them, two giggles were heard, and Wufei looked up to see Quatre and Michelle trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. Wufei scowled at them. 

Quatre looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Wufei. It's quite rude to giggle at your plight, and I'm sure Amara won't touch your gundam."

Michelle giggled again as she heard Amara mumble, "That's what you think."

"Amara!" Michelle playfully scolded, trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately, the situation was too hilarious and another giggle escaped from Michelle.

Quatre smiled and pointed to the limo behind them, "Shall we go to my house?"

Wufei, Amara, Michelle, and Quatre entered the vehicle and were taken to Quatre's house.

When they arrived, Rashid came out to greet them. 

"Master Quatre, Miss Michelle, Master Wufei, and…"

"Oh! This is Amara, Rashid, Amara Tenoh," said Michelle quickly. 

Rashid nodded his head in greeting, and then he finished his sentence, "…Miss Amara, would you like dinner in the dining hall or in the conservatory?"

"Oh, in the conservatory, please. The dining hall is far too big for just the four of us."

"Thank you, Master Quatre."

The five walked into the huge mansion, and Rashid left them to go tell the staff where to serve dinner.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour, and then you can go do whatever you want until dinner?"

Amara and Wufei nodded. 

"Quatre, why don't I go make sure Amara's and Wufei's gundams are in the hanger and see if we have any new missions or messages from the others?"

"That's a good idea, Michelle."

Michelle smiled and then went down a hall to the side of the foyer, while Quatre showed them around his house.

After the tour, Wufei went into the training room and Amara went into her bedroom to take a shower and get changed. With nothing important to do, Quatre went to the music room only to find that someone else was already there, playing a violin. Quatre stood in the door and waited until the music finished to say anything because he was so caught up in the music.

Quatre applauded, "That was beautiful, Michelle."

Michelle smiled, "Thank you. Would you like to finish our duet, Quatre?"

"It would be an honor."

Quatre stepped into the music room and lifted the twin violin into his arms. Quatre and Michelle glanced at each other and started playing. The music from each violin wound together in a sound that captured the beauty of the oceans and the serenity of space. They played together until someone came to summon them to dinner.

********

The next morning, Quatre arose early to make breakfast for his friends. As he made his way down to the kitchens, he remembered the feeling of peace he had felt the day before while playing with Michelle. His dreams had been woven with scenes of a beautiful blue place, full of clear blue waters and beaches made of light blue sand. Quatre walked into the kitchen with a smile of peace on.

"Margarita, could you please tell the rest of the staff to take the day off? You deserve a rest."

"But Master Quatre, you just returned…"

"No, go have the day off. Tell the others please."

The brown-haired maid just nodded and the left the kitchen to tell the other staff that they had the day off. Quatre took things out of the refrigerator and started to make pancakes. He turned as he heard a voice come from the doorway.

"Can I help?"

Michelle stood in the doorway in a white top and a blue green skirt that matched the color of her hair. She walked towards the stove. 

"I enjoy cooking. When I was growing up, I wasn't allowed to cook; it was the job of servants. When my parents weren't home, I used to ask the cook to teach me. It took a few tries and a great deal of convincing, but I finally got her to concede, so whenever my parents left town, I learned how to cook."

As Michelle told her story, she got out different cooking materials and ingredients to make a breakfast. She started making French toast while he made pancakes. Together, they told stories about their childhood until breakfast was finished and the others had come down.

As the four of them ate around the small kitchen table, they watched the news.

"…There have been numerous cases of disappearing OZ soldiers around the L4 colony cluster. Reports tell us that OZ soldiers have been disappearing from their homes, cars, and other public places…"

"How odd."

Quatre nodded at Michelle's remark, "I wonder what happened to them."

"Just more soldiers we don't have to deal with," Amara remarked.

Wufei nodded, "As much as I'd hate to, I agree."

"What are you going to do today, Wufei?"

Wufei looked up from his eggs to answer Quatre's question, "I'm going to spar in the training room again."

"Amara?"

"I'm going to work on Windspirit. There are some things I want to change on it. What are you going to do, Michelle?"

"I'm going to try and…"

Michelle was interrupted as Rashid walked into the room.

"Master Quatre, this letter was just delivered. The messenger said it was urgent."

"That's ok, Rashid. Thank you."

Quatre opened the letter to read to the others. Rashid left again.

_'Pilots 04, 09, 05, and 10,_

Congratulations on your retrieval of 09's and 10's gundams. Your job is to make space as free of OZ as possible. To achieve the desired result, each of you have been given missions. Your missions are detailed in an e-mail sent to each pilot. Pilots 02, 07, 03, and 08 are on earth as are 01 and 06. 

Instructor H and Master O'

Quatre looked up from the letter.

"Where can we access…?"

Quatre answered Wufei's question before he could finish it, "The study. Follow me."

The other three followed the platinum blonde as he led them to a room that had four computers in it one on each of the walls.

They all sat down and read their e-mails. Amara and Wufei were to go into space and destroy an OZ mobile suit factory. Michelle and Quatre were to locate and destroy a hidden OZ base located in the L4 colony cluster. Each produced different reactions to their instructions. Wufei scowled at the injustice of having to work with Amara, who smiled because she was finally glad to get some action. Michelle was expressionless, and Quatre frowned at the thought of having to kill more people.

"Well, you'd best get ready to go," said Michelle to Amara and Wufei after she finished reading her instructions for the second time.

Amara smirked and turned to Wufei, "Come on, Dragon Boy, we have a base to destroy!"

She walked out of the room and a reluctant Wufei followed muttering something about injustice and crazy girls who look like boys or something. Michelle turned back to the computer smiling and shaking her head. Amara would never change.

"Quatre, why don't you hack into the colony security systems and find places with a high amount of OZ activity."

********

Amara walked down to Quatre's garage and smiled as she remembered Quatre's words from the day before.

*Flashback*

Quatre walks onto a catwalk followed by the two new pilots. Below them is fifty different cars, ranging from cars, trucks, and vans to modern, classics, and antiques.

"This is the garage. You're free to use any of the vehicles in here. The keys are in the sun visors of the car. Now this way is..."

*End Flashback*

Amara smirked as she made her way to the navy blue 2003 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. She opened the driver's door and sat down at the wheel.

"Hop in, Dragon Boy."

Wufei sat in the passenger's side and buckled his seat belt remembering the wild ride the day before. He then turned and glared at Amara, "Do _not_ call me Dragon BOY!!!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Dragon Boy."

Wufei's loud exclamation was drowned out as the engine revved and Amara sped out of the garage onto the streets of the colony. She turned the station to an Oldies' station which played the songs that were familiar from her time and raced throughout the colony to the mobile suit hangar where their gundams were. 

After a short time, they arrived at the hanger. Outside of it was one of the Maguanacs. Amara tossed the keys to him.

"Make sure this car doesn't get stolen. It's Quatre Winner's." Amara stepped into the hanger and down the catwalk to where Windspirit was standing next to Michelle's Tsunami. Wufei made his way to Shenlong still muttering on about injustice and the like.

Amara and Wufei got into their gundams, made their way into space, and headed out to the MS factory. When the got there they were attacked by some mobile suits that surrounded the factory.

Windspirit used its beam saber to cut down some as Shenlong used its beam glaive to cut down the suits. As soon as they destroyed all the attacking mobile suits, they each went to a different side of the satellite that the factory was on. 

Amara stared at the factory in front of her before deciding on a course of action. From the pilot's seat inside of Windspirit, Amara said three words that would help destroy the satellite, "Space Sword Blaster!" The beam from her beam saber grew longer and, in a great blast of yellow energy, destroyed her half of the MS factory. Meanwhile, on Wufei's side of the satellite, he used the weapons on Shenlong to blow it up. After the factory was blown sky high, the duo returned to Quatre's.

********

At Quatre's, Michelle and Quatre were hard at work looking for the base.

"I found it!" 

Michelle smiled, "Okay, give me the coordinates so I can cross reference them with the OZ databases so I can verify your find."

Quatre told her the coordinates and Michelle verified them. 

Michelle turned to Quatre and smiled, "What do you say we go destroy an OZ base?"

"Sure."

Michelle and Quatre left the Winner mansion and headed for the hanger. Each got into their gundams, and headed to the OZ base that was on a satellite on the outskirts of the colony cluster. 

When they were far enough from the satellite so they wouldn't be picked up on the radar but close enough so that they would only hit the satellite, they stopped. 

"Okay, Quatre. How are we going to do this?"

"Why don't we use our homing missiles to destroy the base?"

"Okay. Why don't you circle around to the other side of the base and then we both attack at the same time?"

Sandrock moved to the other side of the base, and both Gundams prepped to use their missiles.

"Missile launch in… 3… 2… 1!" 

A few seconds later, an explosion rocked the area. Michelle and Quatre quickly left and returned to CL4. 

********

After their missions, each decided to do what they had planned to that day. Amara had stayed at the hanger to work on Windspirit, while Wufei and the others went back to Quatre's house. Wufei proceeded to train in the workout room. Quatre and Michelle had gone back to the study to work on the computers. Quatre worked on school work, while Michelle tried to find exactly where the others were. At dinner that night, Michelle had some interesting news to tell the others.

"Quatre, have you ever heard of Tempest Dracon?"

"A Comte Dracon was killed with Field Marshal Noventa and the others when Heero attacked them. Why?"

"I think she might just have a bigger role to play in this war then previously thought."

********

**A.N.-**Oh well. I really can't do battle scenes, can you tell? Btw, all the cars that are featured in this fic, are my favorites. The Aston Martin is my dream car right now. I didn't like the ending. I was trying to end this so I apologize if it sounds that way. I was trying to get this out as fast as I can. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Hell, just review and flame me! Goddess knows I deserve it. Please read my Author's Note in regards to the emailing new chapters thing. If you want me to email you when I get a new chapter out, then tell me so in a review or sign in. If you leave a signed review I'll email you when the next chapter comes out. K, I gotta go! Ta ta!

-_Scarlette_


End file.
